


Just Like Sixth Year

by AstoriaLovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, I stole this prompt from tumblr, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaLovegood/pseuds/AstoriaLovegood
Summary: Harry thinks Draco is up to something. Ron is just sick of Harrys bullshit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Just Like Sixth Year

“Last year, the battle was harsh on all of us. I extend a thank you to everyone who stayed and helped rebuild Hogwarts, and welcome our eighth years back with open arms.”

Harry stopped paying attention to newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall’s speech, to stare off at the Slytherin table.

“Why is he back here? Do you think he’s up to something?” Harry asked Hermione, who looked at him incredulously. 

“Voldemort is  _ dead  _ I can personally guarantee you Draco Malfoy isn’t up to anything but studying.” She rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to McGonagall.

“Mate, don’t make this like sixth year all over again. He might be a prick but he’s not up to anything.” Ron grabbed a chicken drumstick when McGonagall had sat down, and the feast had appeared.

“I was right in sixth year.” Harry grumbled to himself, finally tearing his eyes away from Draco and helping himself to food.

***

Harry turned to look at Draco in charms class, watching his every move carefully. 

“There’s just something about him - he’s got to be up to something.”

“Stop staring at him! He’s fine.” Ron exclaimed next to him.

“Since when do you stick up for him?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Since Voldemort died and all the death eaters went to Azkaban.”

Harry turned back to his charms textbook. “I suppose so. But I still don’t believe he’s not up to something.”

***

Harry stared at Draco from over the top of his cauldron.

“He’s doing  _ something _ .”

“Harry! You’re obsessed.”

“Am not.” Harry blindly poured something in his cauldron, never moving his eyes away from Draco. When a loud boom came from it, he startled, mainly because Draco’s eyes met his. He finally looked away when Slughorn came over to see where Harry had messed up. 

***

Sitting at lunch, Harry was discussing Draco with Ron.

“I wasn’t wrong then, I’m not wrong now. He’s up to something I swear.”

“For fucks sake. I give up.”

“Fine. But I’m right.”

Harry looked around the table for some salt, finally spotting it just out of reach, on the other side of Ron.

“Pass the salt will you?”

Ron stood up from the table, and to Harrys horror, walked over to the other side of the hall, stopping in front of Draco at the Slytherin table.

“What are you doing! It was right next to you!” Harry called out desperately, watching in shock when Ron pulled Draco into a princess carry, and carried him back to the Gryffindor table, dumping him in Harrys lap, along with the salt.

“What the bloody hell Weasley!” Draco shouted.

Ron ignored him. “So like the great friend I am, I got you  _ two  _ things you so desperately want. At the very least it might shut you up about him, it’s incredibly annoying listening to you talk nonstop about him.”

“Wha- I don’t want Malfoy!”

“Way to hurt my feelings, Potter.” Draco grumbled, still in Harrys lap.

“Kiss for fucks sake!” Ron demanded, stomping his foot like a pissed off toddler.

Harry looked down at Draco, who shrugged, blushing. “If you want.”

Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss on Dracos lips, his stomach filling with butterflies.

“About time.” Ron mumbled.


End file.
